Comming Home
by Jeanette Cathemire
Summary: A little weird but go with it, ok? R/R please!!!!


Chapter One  
**First Day Back**  
  


I sighed as I looked up at Hogwarts. It's been almost 15 years since I had been here. I thought. I hadn't even thought of coming back since James died. No, it would have been too hard then. "But this is now," I reminded myself, "Plus that you need the job. Right? Even if it's only assistant to Professor Flitwick it's better that nothing." I walked up the castle and picked up the houmunges doorknocker and let it fall, a loud booming sound echoed thought the entrance hall. I waited to be admitted.  
"Why hello Amy!" Professor Dumbledore opened the door. "Come in, come in. You're here a few weeks early aren't you?" He asked as he showed me to the teachers' wing.  
"My apartment sold sooner then I thought." I replied.  
"Oh, well it's always good to have all the teachers here a month before school starts," Dumbledore sighed, "Amy?" he asked.  
"Yes professor?"  
"You can call me Albus. You're no longer a student. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course,"  
"Why have you never visited or wrote to Hogwarts since you left school?"  
"Well," I started, "I was planning to come and visit with James, Lily, and Harry the day after they were killed. After that it hurt too much to think about it. Coming back that is."  
"Why did you decide to come back now than?" the old professor asked.  
"A month ago I had found my photo albums. I opened them to see pictures of James, Lily, and Harry, Sirus, and Remus, and Peter," I added bitterly. "I looked at the pictures and then I reilized that I had to go back to Hogwarts."  
"Oh, I see. So that's why you wrote and asked for a job. Right?"  
"Yea. I thought it couldn't hurt to see if I could teach. But I also get to see Harry."  
"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, " Harry. You didn't tell him that you were his aunt yet. Did you?"  
"No, I thought it would be safer not to. But if the need arises I will tell him."  
"That's a good plan. Harry would enjoy knowing he has some family left besides Sirius and the Dursleys."  
"He knows that Sirius is his godfather?" I asked surprised.  
"Yes," Dumbledore said stopping in front of a door. " He found out last year. Here is you room. You can unpack and then come down to the great hall for some lunch." Smiling, Dumbledore left.  
I looked at the door. I can't believe I'm finally back here. All the times James, Sirius, Remus and I came and spied on the teachers here I thought, laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
I turned around to see someone that looked very familiar.  
"Amy?" He asked.  
My stomach flipped. "Remus?"  
"It's so good to see you!" He hugged me.  
I blushed deeply "Nice to see you too," I said when he let go.  
"You don't look a day older then 17 still," he said.  
"You look older," I said. "You've been affected from it, haven't you?" I asked, filled with concern.  
"A little," he said, "After you unpack would you like to come down to the great hall with me?" Remus looked a little shy all of a sudden.  
"Sure," I replied.  
"Ok, Just come to my room then. It's the one next to yours on the right." with that he turned around and left.  
I sighed. Something's will never change will they? Remus sill made me fell a little strange. My friend, Joan, had said I liked him. Maybe I did. Maybe I just felt compastion toward him. I opened the door to my room and started to unpack.  
  
***  
  
The room looked really nice after I put all my things away. Most of them had been photographs that I had put into frames. I looked out the large window and stared pointlessly at the lake. Then I remembered that I told Remus I would walk with him. I got up from in front of the window and walked over to his room. I knocked on his door. A minute later Remus opened it.  
"You're fast," he said and smiled.  
"I didn't have much," I replied as we started walking down the hall towards the great hall.  
"Like me," Remus sighed.  
We walked in silence the rest of the way until we reached the Charms corridor.  
"Amy?" Remus asked breaking the silence.  
"Yea?"  
"I was wondering," Remus stopped walking and took my hand. "What do you think of me?"  
I looked at him carefully, " What do you mean?" I asked.  
"What I said. What do you think of me?"  
"If you meant you're personality, I think you're a very nice, caring, agreeable person."  
Remus looked me in the eye, "Really?" he asked, "You've never been scared of me or anything?"  
"No!" I was shocked, "I've never been afraid of you. Why would I be?"  
"Because I'm a- a-,"  
"A werewolf?" I suggested.  
"Yea." Remus let go of my hand and we continued on toward the great hall.  
  
***  
  
When we entered the great hall Remus took he seat next to Professor Flitwick. After everyone sat down I took the empty seat on the other side of Professor Flitwick. A few people nodded at me. Actually, everyone except Severus Snape and-  
"Remus," I poked him in the back. "What the bloody hell is Sirius doing here?"  
"Uh," Remus slowly truned around, "He he he did I forget to mention that? Yea, well he's and assistaint teacher here too."  
I glared at him. "You know I hate him. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It, uh, slipped my mind?"  
I twisted his ear, "I need to talk to you after lunch."  
Sirius glanced down the table at me and narrowed his eyes in a cold glare. I returned his glare and sat down.   
After lunch was over I walked out of the great hall and into the entrance hall. It was empty except for one other person.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Amy Potter." Came a cold drawling voice from the shadows. "Why did you come back?"  
"Hello, Sirius," I said.  
"Why, hello, Amy."  
"What do you mean, 'why did I come back'?" I asked.  
"Well, you never seemed to be one who would come back to the place where your past was. I mean, come on, you even changed your last name."  
I whorled on him, "That was so he couldn't find me."  
"No," he said, his voice bubbling over with rage, "You did it to spite James"  
"I loved him!"  
"Yes, as you should have, being his half sister. But you never reilized how your fiancee might have felt after his best friend died, did you?"  
I didn't move. I was too stunned. "Don't dig up the past."  
"Why not? Sometimes the past needs digging up."  
"Well my past doesn't." I turned on my heel and ran. Sirius huffed and stormed out of the hall in the other direction. Out of the shadows of the door, however, stood a man, smiling to himself and plotting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
